Expect The Unexpected
by Bubbles1994
Summary: After a wild night, Brennan finds herself confused and distraught about her future with Booth and their unborn child. B
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody, I'm back! Here's my new installment - Expect the Unexpected. I actually wrote this last summer but never posted it. It's slightly AU, in the sense that there's no real connection to what's was canon in season 4. I'm gonna stop talking now. Please, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Brennan invited him in, and he accepted gracefully. Why? Why couldn't he just turn around and say that he call it a night and go to sleep in his own bed? Why did he have to stay and cause her this much grief? She knew this was a stupid mistake. All of it was just an accident. Who knew an accident could cause so much pain? How in hell was she supposed to do this alone? What the hell was she supposed to do now?

The anthropologist briskly pushed these thoughts out of her head, she didn't have time to form questions. She had to tell him eventually, he was the father, for Pete's sake. She should have told him two weeks ago, when she missed her period and took the pregnancy test. She couldn't fathom the consequences, or what he would say. Booth was barely talking to her at all since that night, almost a month ago. These times killed her, like a freaking bullet to the chest; she _needed _to talk to him. It was simple: Brennan missed Booth.

She sighed audibly and stopped starring into space; she looked down at the Jeffersonian file in her lap. Brennan couldn't focus now, she already begun to analyze this _situation _like the number five rib of the human remains sitting on an examining table. The World War II aged victim could wait until she decided what the fuck to do.

Angela walked into Brennan's office and sat next to her on the spacious sofa, trying to make eye contact or make Brennan acknowledge her presence in the room. She eyed her friend with such worry; Brennan had kept her mouth shut about the whole ordeal, so her best friend remained clueless.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You haven't been speaking to me, and Booth is barely around except for cases, and even then, he flees the place when he didn't need to be here. Did something happen between you guys?" Angela asked, while crossing her legs to be more comfortable.

"No, Ange, nothing happened," Brennan lied. "I don't know why he hasn't been here and there's certainly nothing wrong with me."

"You're lying," Angela concluded.

"I don't do that," Brennan said distracted as she continued to read the file; it seemed the only thing that doesn't care about her life.

"Fine. Don't tell me, but I'll find out eventually. I always do," Angela smiled, and left the room, leaving Brennan to her thoughts.

Angela walked into her own office, sitting herself at the computer desk, trying to forget about what might be wrong with her friend. Maybe it really was nothing, and Angela was overreacting, but that still doesn't explain why Booth wasn't here, or why he was avoiding Brennan like the plague.

Quickly, Angela dialed a number on the phone, and waited for the other end to pick up.

On the other line, Booth drove through a red light to get to the library before it closes because Parker insisted on wanting the movie _Elf_ while he was there for the weekend. He hoped no idiot cop had the nerve to pull him over so he could waste an hour on the shoulder of the busy street. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, though he fumbled a little getting the device from his pocket. He answered, blankly, _"_Booth."

"_Hi, it's Angela."_

"Hey, Angela, how's everything?" He smiled, and swiftly and smoothly turned left onto K Street.

"_Fine," _she paused. _"Why have you been avoiding Brennan?" _She always thought that you should skip the boring details and get to the point.

Booth faltered, ever since that night, he had been avoiding her. They had _sex_; they can't just go back to the way things were. He was once told that, when you have sex and it's doesn't suck, if they can do it again, they're going to do it again. The problem was, it didn't suck, and he did want to do it again. However, he was not entirely sure what Bones thought or what she felt. They never actually talked with each other about it. And why was he kidding himself? He knew that she believed that "sexual intercourse was just sexual intercourse" or some crap like that. Nevertheless, why can't they do something productive than pretend that nothing happened, because something happened. Albeit, several times.

"_Booth? You still there?" _Angela asked on the other line.

"Oh, yeah, Angela… I'm not avoiding her," he stuttered. He prayed to God that she wasn't psychoanalyzing him; drawing conclusions based on his word choices. Because a child could figure out that he was lying, similarly, like realizing that Santa Claus doesn't exist; it didn't take much to draw that conclusion.

"_Really? 'Cause if there is something, anything," _she added_, "you can tell me. Brennan's my best friend, and there's not a whole lot I won't do for her. And if you tell me what's going on, then maybe I can do my role as a friend, to you and to her." _She went to hang up the phone, rather than say their formal goodbyes. But she heard a muffle of Booth's voice on the other end. She brought the phone back to her ear, _"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"_

"I said that, there is something," he sighed as he got out of his car at the public library, opting not to disturb the library's occupants, he sat on a park-styled bench. "We, um," he hesitated, and took a deep breath.

"_C'mon, just say it! I'm not going to think any different of you or Brennan."_

Booth rubbed his face as he heard Angela's statement. He covered his eyes with his free hand, as if to shield himself from what he was saying. "We had _sex." _He emphasized heavily on the word "sex" like it was dirty or diseased.

Angela couldn't contain herself, and refused to maintain composure. _"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you guys!"_ She squealed,"_Why couldn't Brennan tell me this, like it was a secret or something?"_

"Well, it was. I mean, we agreed to not to tell anyone. But I figured it blew over already, it was…. What? A month ago? I don't know," he said, blankly, "I've tried to get Brennan to open up to me, and regain what we once had. She always says that sex is just sex, so I don't know why she's acting this way."

Angela thought to herself, "Why would a woman suddenly close herself off to the man she knows she loves?" Aloud she said, _"I don't know; I know Brennan and when she does this, it's normally because she doesn't want to get hurt so she just shuts herself down and puts up all these walls to protect herself."_

"Yeah, I figured that out already, but the problem is: it's never me. She closes herself off from her family, from Cam when she first got here… but it was never me," Booth stated, confused.

"_Well you had sex with her, you're kind of the problem."_

"Angela!" Booth exclaimed, horrified.

"_Sorry,"_ she mused. _"But its true."_

"I'll give you that," he stated.

"_B__ut still, did you do something wrong during sex?" _she inquired.

"I don't think so, it was pretty, um, basic compared to what it could've been. I think she enjoyed it; I know it was better than I ever dreamed. Kissing Bones was like taking a breath of fresh air, I don't know what it was," Booth explained, becoming softer.

"_You dreamed about her? Oh, this is getting good."_

"Not the point, Angela."

"_Sorry… did you wear a condom? Because I know that some women just don't like the feel of a rubber."_

Booth thought for a second, taking himself back to that night, only in like fast forward motion, the last thing he wanted was to get a boner from a wet daydream of his and Bones' sexual encounter. He thought: She asked if I wanted a beer and I accepted. We talked about the case, and about not being Special Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan, renowned anthropologist; instead Seeley and Temperance. I mused about the fact that it had a nice ring to it. We put on some slow music, and danced. We found ourselves in each other's arms, and I had the best kiss of my life, soon after we went to her bedroom. We couldn't control ourselves, 'cause we both wanted it so badly. We had sex throughout the night, but did I wear a condom? "I don't think so," he blurted out.

"_Do you know if she's on the Pill?" _Angela asked, closing the door to her office, trying to get as much privacy as possible. Trying to keep what Booth and she were talking about to spread throughout the Jeffersonian.

"No, I don't…" Booth thought for a second, "What are you hinting at?"

"_Booth, do you think Brennan is pregnant?" _

The world seemed to slow for Booth, the motions around his stilled cars moved at a mere five miles an hour, and the world just started to circle. Brennan can't be pregnant, he thought, no… no way.

"_Booth?" _No answer. _"Booth?" _Still no answer. With a shrug, she placed the phone back on to the receiver.

Brennan couldn't be pregnant… there's just no way, they both thought.

* * *

After picking up Parker's tape for the weekend, Booth broke all the speeding laws to get back to the Jeffersonian. He put on his siren and drove, not thinking of the consequences that might ensue. Booth parked the black SUV in the E lot and rode the shuttle to the Jeffersonian main entrance, where he swiftly made his way to the lab that he's become so familiar with over the past five years.

There was only one of maybe two places that Brennan could be. She wasn't on the platform, so, he quickly made his way to her office. Booth busted through the glass door that was closed with a loud bang.

The anthropologist looked up from her computer screen to find an angry Booth who was pacing her office floor. She had to admit that he wasn't one of the persons she wanted to see right now. "Booth…"

"Don't say anything, Bones," he paused. "You remember how we slept together, like a month ago?" Booth winced as he said his statement. Now was not the time to try and be fluffy or sugar coat anything. He stopped pacing, for the moment, awaiting her answer.

"It's not something I forget, Booth; I don't sleep with men, and then forget about it."

"Right, right," he mused. "Are you on the Pill?" Booth asked, suddenly.

Brennan starred at Booth, with cold eyes, "Why do you want to know?" He couldn't possibly know her secret that she ran out of birth control pills, and with the case, she had no time to refill the prescription during normal pharmacy hours. She was used to skipping a few days in between prescriptions, just until she filled it and started to take them for at least three days before sex. But never in her life, has she wanted to have sexual intercourse with a man, like she did with Booth. There was just an undying attraction and she didn't want it to stop once it started; she feared that it would be the last time that she had her chance to make a move when he was so close, and she didn't want to miss it for the world.

"Because, I didn't use a condom that night," he pointed to his chest and paused, briefly, "listen, I'm just trying to protect you."

Brennan looked into his eyes, and gave him her best poker face, "From what? Do you have a sexually transmitted disease that I should be aware of?"

He looked at her confused for a second, "No… NO!" he stammered.

"Then, what?" She prayed to a God, that she was pretty sure didn't exist, but nevertheless, prayed that the words "Bones" and "pregnancy" or any of their forms, thereof, don't escape from his lips.

Booth stopped pacing and walked up to her desk and placed his balled up hands on the edge of her desk. "Are you pregnant?" he asked, with a scratchy voice.

Brennan stopped breathing for a second then she leaned near to him, their lips mere inches apart, saying coldly, "I don't have time for games, Booth, I need to identify a sixty year old World War II victim, so if you don't mind, I'll get back to work." With that, she stood up, grabbed her lab coat and headed towards the platform, whilst trying to hoist her chestnut colored curls up into a ponytail.

Booth screamed from her office doorframe, "C'mon, Bones! I just want to know if you're pregnant!" _Oops._

From atop the platform; Zack, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela stopped what they were doing and turned to see Booth standing in the anthropologist's doorway and Brennan swiftly turning towards him, with her arms above her head to get her hair into a ponytail.

The group of scientists walked over to the nearest edge of the platform to see what this was about. Angela smirked, yet played along with the whole "I-Have-No-Clue-What-They-Are-Talking-About" plan though.

With an open mouth, Brennan turned towards Booth; but her surprised face quickly turned to anger. She dropped her arms, and let her brunette curls flow around her shoulders haphazardly, and walked until she was pushing him into her office with amazing adrenaline-induced force that the glass door stuck into place in the open position.

"How could you yell that in front of everyone?!" she screeched.

"I didn't mea-" Booth tried to calm her down, to avoid making a bigger scene.

"Bullshit! Now everybody thinks that I'm pregnant and that you're the father," she screamed, though slightly softer this time, venom evident in her voice.

Booth smiled, "Is it true?" he slightly joked, slightly pled. And raised his open hands in a small shrug.

A slap rang in the room - that was the second time she hit him in their 5 years of partnership - and silenced the normal chatter of the everyday life of the Jeffersonian. Booth's head was turned to his right from the huge slap across the face that he received from Brennan.

Brennan broke into sobs, and sank down to the floor. Even though she just slapped his face, he knelt down and drew her shaking form close to his heart and allowed her to let it all out in his chest. She heaved with such intensity. The couple just sat there in each other's arms, unwilling to move. Brennan bawled until there was nothing left to shed and the tears turned into to small hiccups.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes, what?" he asked, drawing her away, so that he could look her in the eye.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and you're the father," she stated, softly. And then collapsed in his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I need to know. Are you going to help me with this child?" It sounded so strange to say that: _her child._

Booth pulled her away once more, "Of course, Bones, I won't abandon you because you have my child. I won't abandon you _ever._"

She smiled slightly, then it dissipated, "But what about Rebecca? You left her, and she had Parker."

"You're not Rebecca," he concluded. "And for the record, I left Rebecca because we weren't meant to be. It didn't work out. But, I wouldn't abandon Parker. He's my son. So, don't think that I'll do the same thing again."

"Okay, just don't fuck me over, please?" she whispered, pleading. "I couldn't handle it."

"I won't, I promise, just one thing," he trailed off, Booth gazed into her eyes and saw a flint in her eyes that he could count on one hand the times he's seen in the course of their partnership: vulnerability.

"Anything."

"Don't fuck _me_ over either," he sighed and held her even closer.

She pulled away slightly to look in his eyes. "I couldn't fuck you over," she said, kind off muffled because her mouth was in his shirt, but Booth heard her coherently.

Booth scooped up her limp body, while she leaned her head in the crook of his neck and circled her arms around him. He brought her to the sofa and placed her on his lap and wordlessly laid his hand on her lower belly. Brennan placed her hand on top of his. It was a sentimental moment for them, acknowledging the fact that they both had a family with each other.

Booth smiled, "Bones Jr.?"

She cracked a laugh, and hiccupped, "Yeah, Bones Jr.."

The FBI agent gently cleared her face of the watered down mascara that formed under her eyes from crying. It was the only thing evident of her vulnerability compared to the stonewall persona she normally put on.

Brennan knew that the life that you built for years, can somehow fall out from underneath you. Everything can break, even a person - as much as she tried to fight it. Until she finally realized that, she didn't have to fight it. The special people in her life, would appreciate her anyways, and would always have a shoulder to cry on when she needed support.

She peered up into his eyes, their hands still molded together on her lower belly, and he peered back. The rest of the world didn't matter; just what was in that moment. Booth brought his lips gently to hers for a fraction of a second and rested his head on her forehead.

She licked her lips and whispered hoarsely, "We're back."

Booth smiled and kissed her softly on the temple with admiration. "Plus one."

They weren't sure how long they sat there with their hands over Brennan's belly. It was one of those rare instances that you forget the world around you, and decomposed bodies on examination tables, and just live in the moment.

Although, the last time they did that together, one of them got pregnant.

Booth's stomach grumbled and realized that he hadn't eaten all day. "Bones?"

"Yeah?" Brennan glanced up at him, with questioning eyes. _Why would he want to ruin a moment like this?_ The answer was unfathomable.

"How about going out to dinner with me?"

Brennan glimpsed at her metallic watch, 6:02 it read. "Okay, just not anywhere too fancy. I'm not dressed for the occasion." She picked herself off of Booth, and extended her long arms above her head. Booth hugged her around her middle, and she lowered her arms over his. His hands instinctively when to above her uterus where Bones Jr. was nestled.

He lightly pecked her neck, and mused, "Do you want to actually sit down to dinner at a restaurant? Or do you want to just order in Thai food and go to your apartment?"

She laughed softly, "Are you hoping it to be more than just Thai food at my home?"

Booth chuckled, "Nah, I just want to make up for some lost time." It had been a very lonely month of avoiding each other. "If I just talk to you, I'll be the happiest man in the world."

Brennan smiled, "You're very easy to please." Oh, she had no idea.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good, bad? Do you just want it to stop? You know there's this thing that allows you to tell me these helpful pieces of information - its called reviewing. Trust me, its fun. Here's the instructions: just click the little button down there and see what happens. I know! The suspense is killing me too. **


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd like to thank everyone for the positive feedback from the last chapter. I really appreciate them all and simply put a smile on my face to know my work is liked. I'm über sorry for the wait, everybody, I know it's been a while. Last we left off, Booth just found out that Brennan was pregnant with his child and he's taking her to dinner. Here's chapter 2 for all those who demanded more. ;-p_

_

* * *

_

Brennan had decided that they would sit at a restaurant and eat food from plates, instead of from cardboard containers from Wong Foo's. Although, they rarely went there anymore because their prices skyrocketed, but it was the only place in D.C. that made their favorite Thai dishes the way they wanted it. After the decision, Brennan wanted to change into a new outfit because she felt what she was currently wearing would not suffice. Temperance also felt that Booth should choose which restaurant they should go to because he invited her to dinner. They then rode to her apartment, across town and into the upper class neighborhood.

"Bones!" Booth bellowed into the closed bedroom door as he leaned against it for support, fifteen minutes after she entered. "We're just going to The Waterview, you don't have to get all dresse-" the bedroom door opened and he fell over from lack of support.

Brennan bent down to help him up, but he picked himself off the floor, muttering something incomprehensible. "You okay?"

"Yeah, course," he rubbed his shoulder that he fell on.

"You sure?" Brennan quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you ready?" Booth changed the subject. He glanced down at her tight fitting long sleeved light blue v-necked shirt with a white tank top underneath, jeans and black high-heeled leather boots; her curls draping her shoulder. It was simple, but sexy.

Brennan nodded, moving to put her cell phone into her purse and slipped on her coat, hat and gloves. "I am now," she said with a smile. Brennan was just overwhelmingly happy to be spending time with Booth again.

Booth followed her out her apartment door, with his arm slipping around her waist and hooking his fingers in her back jean pocket. Brennan leaned into his touch, putting a puffy jacket covered arm around his middle, slightly hugging him to her.

They strode out of the apartment building and into the frigid January weather. It was snowing lightly, but then melted against the sidewalk. They hustled into the black SUV to get out of the chilly weather.

"Where are we going, again?" Brennan asked, as he started the car. She buckled her seatbelt, and the automobile sped off.

"The Waterview. It's that little Italian restaurant by the bay," he eyed her in the passenger seat; she flaunted a scrunched up and confused face. "Well, it's a beautiful place. You can sit out there on the deck and watch the boats come and go on the dock," he smiled.

"It's freezing outside, and _snowing_. Why would you want to sit outside - on the water, mind you - at all?" she contradicted. The restaurant sounded surreal, but a foolish choice on Booth's part.

He glanced at her, "There's a closed inside that's spectacular. There are so many windows so that it feels like you're outside, but not. You just enjoy the view," Booth emphasized with his hand, gladly releasing the steering wheel. The cold leather stung through his glove like needles.

"Okay, not so stupid. But, still-" she was interjected by Booth's soothing voice.

"Bones," he started, "just _trust_ me on this one."

Brennan starred at him with beading eyes. Trust was not an emotion she grasped easily. In addition, given what Booth had done to her within the past month, it had to be earned back. Even so, a restaurant choice? It was not life altering and God forbid that she would waste a couple hours in a dump with crappy food. "Fine…" she sighed. Brennan still thought it was a horrible idea and that he was freaking insane, but went with him. Apparently, the good in him overpowered the evil.

When the couple arrived at The Waterview, almost a half hour later, Booth parked the SUV in the empty parking space. The restaurant was on the shore of a small peninsula that rested over the Chesapeake Bay.

Brennan stepped out of the black vehicle, Booth followed after he killed the engine. She spun fully around to see the view. Her mouth dropped open and peered off the dock and into the bay. The snow melted before it could get the partially frozen over body of water. It looked like a winter wonderland. She began, "Anthropologically speaking, early societies built their civilizations by water for easy access; their food, water, and necessities were all focused on their survival."

Booth sighed, "Bones, we're out of the lab and we're not working. Seeley and Temperance, right?"

Brennan placed her hands on her hips, "Sorry, just the last time we were Seeley and Temperance together, we got... out of control."

Booth nodded and glanced downward, "Do you regret what we did?" he paused. "What happened because of it?"

She thought for a second. The sex was amazing and better than she expected, and Bones Jr.? Well, she was glad that of all the people that could father her child, it was Booth. "Well, it was foolish and irrational, but, nevertheless, I don't," she shook her head slightly.

He released a sigh of release; he did not want her to give up this child. He wanted to start a family with her, if she let him, and raise Bones Jr. to the best of his abilities. Booth walked around the front of the SUV and wrapped his arms around her waist. Brennan covered his hands with her glove-shielded hands. "It's breathtaking, isn't it?" he asked over her right shoulder.

"Yeah," she paused. "I'm uhm…"

"What?"

Brennan took a rapid breath, "I missed being with you. This past month we barely talked; didn't even see each other," she panned up to see his face. "Why did you never come to see me?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to," he said sincerely. Booth leaned down to brush his lips with hers, their eyes instinctively closing. What seemed so innocent and small grew to a passionate and loving kiss, with tongues fighting a war for dominance. Although, they did not want to, but were self-conscious making out in the middle of a parking lot. They slowly broke away and opened their eyes, sucking in raggedy breaths, making small clouds of smoke in the chilly air. "Wow…" he whispered.

Brennan smiled and dropped her head on his shoulder. She did not really know what they were doing, but she liked it. For once, she let her guard down and relaxed in his arms.

"You want to get dinner now?" he whispered in her ear, roughly ten minutes later. "It's getting cold," he hugged her closer, if that was possible.

Brennan furrowed her eyebrow, "Why are you whispering, Booth?" she said, in a normal-volumed voice.

"C'mon, Bones," he said and released her abdomen and placed a hand on the small of her back. _Just like old times. _They walked across the gravel parking lot of The Waterview and up the stairs.

Booth opened the door for Brennan as they entered. An overly cheery server, with a nametag stating "Poppy" in bold letters, greeted them, "Welcome to the Waterview! Would you like me to take your coats?" the young blond woman pointed to a counter with an inner room, presumably, the coatroom.

The couple handed her their coats and stuffed their hats and gloves in their respective pockets.

"I'm assuming - table for two?" she asked with a grin. Poppy put their coats into the dark room and hung them on an iron rod with hangers.

"Yeah," they said simultaneously.

"Do you want a table in the outer room with table overlooking the water or not?" she asked as she grabbed two menus and a wine list.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and nodded slightly at each other. Since they started to get to know one another, they developed a kind of a secret language. It was almost as if they could read the others mind.

Booth spoke up, "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Ok!" she smiled broadly, and led them through the empty restaurant. The establishment was rather large with a marine vibe to it. There were model boats hanging on the wall and pictures painted by local artists of the never-ending sea. "As you can see, we don't get a lot of customers this time of year. Which is strange because the bay is just as spectacular as it is in the winter, and even more so."

"How do you make money, then, if you don't get customers for a quarter of the year?" Brennan prodded.

"Well, we close for a two weeks in late January to make repairs and such," she paused. "During December, half of January and February there are various winter boat races and charity events that are held here, miscellaneous parties and the regulars who have their boats parked in the pier against recommendations." She said as they arrived at their small table next to a white wall that on the other side stood a patio with about a dozen pr so tables for when the weather would cooperate with dining.

Brennan nodded and accepted the answer. She glanced at Booth who looking out over the marina. It truly was a magnificent landscape. Temperance began to sit down at her seat and Booth followed her lead.

Poppy set down the menus and wine list, "I'll be back in a few minutes to take drinks and appetizer orders," she walked back from the way they came.

The clearing that the couple dined at was unused other than them. From where they were sitting, there were two corridors leading to the different parts of the restaurant. To the right, there was a bar with a TV broadcasting the 2010 Winter Olympics and there were several guests sitting on bar stools watching the skiers glide down a snow covered mountain and a bartender wiping down the counter with a rag. To the left was a narrow hall of which they came from, which led to a room that fit more people than the one with the view. Said room had various table lengths and about a hundred chairs.

The current room that Booth and Brennan sat in held approximately fifty people of different parties. Three walls of the room were of a clear thick covering and stretched from wall to wall.

Brennan looked around, sheepishly, "you picked a beautiful place, Booth. The menu has much to choose from, I see." She said, as she scanned the list of food.

"Yeah, I found this place accidentally while looking for a playground for Parker. Ended up staying for lunch…. After, me and Parker went running around the maze of the boats on the pier," he recalled, smiling.

A bus boy walked up to their table, turned over the water glasses and poured the chilled water into the containers, they both thanked him, and he nodded courteously.

"So, Bones, what are you thinking for appetizers? Do you want to split the calamari?" he asked, looking up at his partner.

"Sure," as she skimmed the menu for her entrée. "What are you going to eat, Booth?"

"I'm thinking the _rigatoni alla vodka_. I had it when I was with Parker. The sauce is amazing," he set down his menu, looked up at Brennan. "How about you?" he questioned, picking up and reading the wine list.

Brennan was indecisive, "I don't really want pasta…" she thought aloud, quirking her head to the right as she read the list. "Possibly fish though. Do you know if the shrimp scampi is any good?" she peered upward.

"Not first hand, but they have good food, I've enjoyed whatever they have here," he stated, waving his hand for emphasis.

"I trust your judgment, and I'm getting the scampi," she stated, confidently. Brennan sat back in her chair more comfortably, and played with the hem of her sleeve, distracted.

Poppy came through with a pad and pen, and Brennan sat straighter up in her seat. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I'd like a bottle of," he pointed on the wine list, "this."

"Sure, I'll bring-"

Brennan cleared her throat, loudly, and Booth looked over at her and she glared. Alcohol and pregnancy didn't do very well together, apparently.

Booth faltered; "On second thought, that's a lot of money for a bottle of wine, I think I'll just have a glass of milk, okay?" he put on his charm smile.

"Sure," Poppy answered. "And for you, miss?"

"I'll have a coffee." It occurred to her, just then, she wasn't supposed to have caffeine, which she would never get used to. "Actually, I'll just stay with water," Brennan smiled, sheepishly.

"Okay, coming right up!" she said, happily. "Have you decided on appetizers yet?"

Brennan spoke up, "Yeah, we'll have the calamari, please."

Poppy nodded and scribbled on the pad, walking away through the restaurant. When she was out of earshot, Brennan and Booth started chatting again.

Brennan glared at him, "Why did you start to order wine? Did you not know that pregnant women aren't supposed to have alcohol? It causes birth-"

Booth interrupted, "I'm sorry, I forgot," he admitted. "I'm not the only one, though," he eyed her.

She moved her jaw, nervously almost, "I can never get used to the fact that I'm not supposed to consume caffeine. It's in almost every beverage, except for fruit juices and water."

Booth nodded, understandingly, "I just found out about you and Bones Jr. less than an hour ago. So, I'm sorry if that takes a little getting used to what we should and shouldn't be doing. I'm no doctor or baby expert," Booth shook his head.

"I know what you mean," she paused. "Some days, I try to forget that fact, but it somehow always comes back around. And sometimes, I try to compartmentalize whilst vomiting into a toilet because of morning sickness. I'm still trying to get used to that fact, no matter how obvious."

Booth smiled, and looked down at his bread plate. "When did you find out?"

"About my pregnancy?" she rhetorically asked. "About two weeks ago, when I missed my menstruation. I took about five home pregnancy tests and they all said I was positive," Brennan took a sip of her water and swallowed. "I haven't seen a gynecologist yet, and I was hoping you would come to those."

"Yeah, sure, Bones," he paused. "If I hadn't found out before, when were you going to tell me?"

Brennan thought for a second. "I was trying to decide when, but I would've told you before I got a baby bump and you would've found out anyway," she took a breath. "I wouldn't keep a secret like that from you for long, Booth."

"I hope not," he said with a smile. "I'm a good father, you know, to Parker and I would like to be for Bones Jr..."

Brennan nodded. "I can't do this on my own, Booth," she looked down. "I don't know the first thing of how to be a good mother. How to care for a child, _my child._"

Booth leaned across the table and picked her chin up with his index finger, "You're scared for what will happen if you fuck up then you're already a good mom."

She smiled, and he let his finger drop to the table. "I hate psychology," she shook her head.

"Bones," she peered up. "That's not psychology; that's logic."

Poppy walked in carrying a white plate of calamari and marinara sauce in a small bowl. In addition, she carried a basket of bread for the table. "Enjoy!" they thanked her and munched on the squid.

Roughly, an hour later after their entrées have been taken away by the bus boy, Brennan found herself staring out into the bay into a black hole of nothingness. The snow had stop and it was now way past sundown. Nevertheless, the pier had dozens of lamps to illuminate the walkways. There was what seemed to be like a labyrinth between the parked ships, the piers and the water beyond.

"Do you want to go down there?" Booth asked after noticing.

Brennan smiled, "sure, but we have to pay first."

As if on cue, Poppy arrived to ask, "Can I get you anything? The dessert menu or the check?" The server, who was normally bright and lively, had a drained and tired look to her features.

"The check please, I don't want to be in the way of closing," he nodded slightly and grinned.

The server nodded and turned back around with a slump of her shoulders. She brought the check back with the leather encasing. "I'll leave you to your business," she murmured before covering her mouth to catch a yawn before it escaped from her mouth.

Brennan observed quietly, "she seems exhausted."

Her partner nodded, "When I was a teenager, I worked at the snack shack at the downtown pool in Philadelphia. The others and I had to prepare the food and then serve it to the customers. It was very demanding and tiring."

"I can imagine. When I was 14, I worked at the Woodside library. I spent from after school to when it closed doing my job. I loved being around people that understood my love of learning. Even when my hours legally ended, I would stay there and volunteer. I didn't want to leave, even though my body told me that it was enough, 'cause I was on my feet all day," the anthropologist paused. "I know it's irrational, but I wish that I hadn't spent the year before my parents disappeared consumed by my job at the library. To spent more time with them."

Booth took out his credit card and placed it into the sleeve. "Temperance, you couldn't predict what was going to happen."

"I know," she sighed. "I've visited my father since we had sex," she concluded. _Well, that was blunt._

He nodded, and then said, "How's he doing? I know you haven't had a chance to see him a lot since his trial and then he moved back to Chicago."

"As well as can be expected. I went for a weekend and he seems to be doing all right. As ironic as it sounds, he's a firefighter now; he burned his victims, now he's helping people from getting burned," she sighed.

"That's great!" Booth cracked a smile. "And Russ?"

"Haley, Amy's daughter, is in remission… again. Russ is optimistic; it took a lot of pressure off his shoulders. He still comes to see me occasionally," she trailed off.

"He's turning himself around. Wonderful," he stated.

"While we're on the subject of family, how's Parker?" she took the remaining sip of her orange juice and swallowed.

"He's okay. Since he started third grade, it's been harder to get him. He started getting homework more often, which he hates, and Rebecca won't let him go until he finishes it all 'cause she knows he won't do it with me," Booth wrote the tip amount on the slip of paper and slipped it into the leather sleeve. Poppy took it away to the front of the restaurant.

"Thank you for coming to the Waterview, come again!" she murmured as happy as possible, given her exhaustion.

"That must be hard on you, not to be able to see him," Brennan continued. "I never understood why students complained of homework. It's obviously to reinforce what was learned in class only at home."

"Well, that's because you're you," he simply stated. He began to stand up from his chair and stretched a little.

"Why would being me affect why I don't see why homework is as big of a deal as most students portray it as?"

"Because most kids don't like to learn. It's not because they're not smart or anything. They just don't want to have to do something so _boring_," he recalled.

"Homework isn't boring, at the least, it's just tedious and repetitious. Nevertheless, that's what allows humans to learn. As advanced mammals, we learn from trial and error. We're all empiricists at heart, Booth. Without the doing it repeatedly, we would never be able to learn the skills we do in schooling. It's a fact," Brennan stated satisfied.

"But most kids have better things to do other than sit in front of a math textbook and learn stuff that you won't use like _ever _in your life," he said, as they walked through the restaurant and asked for their coats and shrugged them on. They put on their hats and gloves and prepared themselves for the freezing temperatures of D.C. in February.

Once they were outside, Brennan asked, "Well, what better things does a child have to do other than doing their schoolwork?"

"I'm guessing you weren't very athletic…" he eyed her.

"No, I also didn't feel that physical education was all that necessary either. Sure, it's important to stay active and healthy, but I'm sure they could find better things to do than basketball or soccer."

He nodded, "Well, there's TV shows that most kids, unlike you apparently, thought were more important than their homework."

The couple walked down to the piers, and started to stroll. Sure, it was reaching below zero wind chills, but they figured they would not stay long.

Brennan countered, "If society would put more focus on higher intelligence occupations and less off television and movie actors, athletics, and singers. Children would feel the need to do well in school to obtain a highly respected profession."

Booth snapped his fingers a couple of times, "Never mind…. Come back to me Temperance," he smiled.

She cracked a laugh, and pressed up against him, which made him cease walking. "I was always here," she said in a sultry voice, then brought her lips up to meet his in a passionate kiss on the dock.

"Never doubted it for a second. It's really cold out here, you want to go home?" Booth pulled her hat even more down on her face.

"I'm fine, Booth, but if you want to…" she smiled slightly.

"Your apartment or mine?" he questioned with a devilish grin.

Brennan looked into his eyes and saw something that she didn't want to see at that moment: lust. She couldn't sleep with him again; it'll only complicate things further. She wanted to, but the last time she 'wanted to', she ended up pregnant and ruining their working relationship and friendship. "I can't, Booth, I'm sorry." Brennan walked back confidently, and up the ramp of the pier to get to the restaurant. She proceeded to walk faster and faster, but Booth ran up and stepped in front of her.

"Why?" he asked, in a raggedy voice from running in the cold. The back of his throat was paining and he swallowed hard.

"Because the last time that we slept together, it fucked up our friendship. I'd rather be pining for sex because we restrained ourselves than waking up after sex, to find you not in the bed and finding a note saying that we should keep it a secret," she breathed heavily and tears started to roll down her cheeks from recollecting the harsh memory.

Booth looked into her sparkling blue eyes and didn't realize how much that hurt her. She actually wanted a relationship with him, where she found herself in his arms, naked. She wanted to curl up on the couch with him and relax after a day of work. In addition, she wanted to be more than just friends were. "I'm sorry," he croaked out and wiped the tears from her cheek and pulled her into a protecting hug. "What are we doing?" he asked, quietly.

"Hugging," she stated and backed away enough so she could look at his face.

"Obviously. But what is _this_ that we're in?" When he looked into her eyes, he saw confusion. "Like are we dating?"

"Well, I think that we're dating because you just bought me a meal at a restaurant. And you kissed me on the pier and before we ate…"

"Going steady or dating?" he interrupted. "Pretty sure the second one means that you can see other people," he stated, confidently.

"I don't know what 'going steady' means, but I don't want you to see other people." _Um, possessive, much?_

Booth laughed slightly, "then we're going steady." He pecked her on her red nose.

Brennan grinned. She couldn't remember the last time that she didn't feel anything for him. It was unbelievable. Her high spirits suddenly dropped; "Are you only going out with me because I'm pregnant?" she looked at him with pleading eyes, begging he didn't say yes.

"Well, whether or not you were pregnant, I would've probably started to date you anyways. The fact that we went that far, kind of meant that there was something there to explore," he paused. "You're pregnant, but that doesn't mean that everything I do is out of guilt."

"Okay, just treat me as if I wasn't pregnant. If that's possible," she tried to get her thoughts in order, "like don't order wines when we're out to dinner, but don't feel that you have to do anything to make it up to me. If I hated you that much for impregnating me, that I didn't want you even around, I wouldn't have gone out to dinner with you," she said, rationally.

"That's understandable. So, basically, I don't have to do anything special for you because you have Bones Jr., but just know that you are pregnant and respect that. Right?" he asked, thoughtfully.

She nodded, "I'm started to get a little chilly. How about going back to my place for some hot chocolate?"

He smiled, "how about _my _place for some hot cocoa? I have a TV…" _God, he was taunting. _

Brennan sighed, "Fine."

Twenty minutes later, they were strolling hand in hand into Booth's apartment. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as hers was, but it looked lived in. There was a small kitchen, a living room with a proudly displayed forty inch TV, a bedroom and bathroom. It was furnished very manly with dark leathers and woods.

They shrugged off their coats and Brennan followed her partner into the kitchen. He pulled out the hot chocolate mix box and two mugs. He walked about two feet to the refrigerator and pulled a glass bottle of milk off the top shelf.

"Milk?" she asked.

"Yeah, milk, you know, to make the hot cocoa," he explained as if he was saying it to a three year old.

Brennan cocked her head to the right, "really? I've always used water. It's much healthier," she added.

"Well, milk tastes so much better, trust me," he added in a full glass of milk then added two packets of the chocolate mix to each mug.

"And I've always used one package," she said, while putting a brunette curl behind her ear.

"Chocolatier," he nodded and set the two mugs in the microwave for two minutes.

"Mmm," Brennan hummed, "you know, chocolate is an aphrodisiac."

"So I've heard," and lowered his lips to hers. Their eyes closed instinctively, and tongues battled for control. Brennan placed her hands behind his neck, pulling him towards her. Booth pulled her hips so they were pressed against each other, and he grinded against her slightly.

Suddenly, the microwave beeped four times to indicate the hot chocolate was done warming. As much as they hated to, their lips broke away, but Brennan's arms remained behind his neck. Booth skillfully opened the microwave and removed the hot chocolate and set them back on the counter and closed the microwave door, all whilst keeping his hand on the small of her back.

Booth pulled away and sipped his hot chocolate. Brennan was a little confused because never in her life was she more turned on with just a kiss.

"Why'd you pull away?" she blurted out.

He looked at her through the steam of his hot chocolate and swallowed his sip. "Because if we continued, we would've have found ourselves in bed, and I know that's sensitive to you right now," he said, sympathetically, taking another sip.

"Yeah, thanks," Brennan looked at the multi-colored tiles on the floor.

"I respect your wishes, Bones," Booth started. "Even though, I really want you in my bed right now."

Brennan pushed him a little and grinned, "you're shameless."

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

**So... how'd I do? I'm very hard on myself, so unless you review, I'm gonna think the worst. Plus, I'm pretty sure that there's a study out of, like, my brain that says the more reviews helps speed up when the next chapter comes out. So, please press the button, you know you wanna! :D**


End file.
